Tension
by Claudere Foris
Summary: Shizuo flipped his phone closed loudly as he sucked in his breath. 'I hate him.' He glanced up at the classroom clock. There were nine minutes left. Taking a short moment to calm himself, he texted back. 'Stairwell of the C building' /Shizaya/


**I have been dead for quite some time on here. Sorry. ;_; I'm not really sure what compelled me to write this. But I couldn't sleep so you guys get a smut fic set in Shizuo & Izaya's high school days. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hall Monitor<strong>

Shizuo couldn't concentrate on his math assignment, not after what was just sent to his phone. Izaya knew his weakness and now Shizuo couldn't figure out why he opened the text message in the first place.

"Square root of 344..." he whispered in attempt to distract himself but of course, it wasn't working. He tapped his pencil on his desk but couldn't stop from glancing over at the devious culprit that sat two desks behind him. Izaya was staring back chewing on the tip of his pencil; he offered a quick smile. Shizuo quickly looked away shifting in his seat nervously. There were still twenty minutes left in class. Shizuo's mind was deceiving him; he just couldn't stop thinking about that text, or how conveniently well-fitting Izaya's shirt was today.

_'He does this on purpose'_ he subconsciously reminded himself before looking down at his papers again. He could hear the footsteps of his teacher pacing through the aisles. He prayed that nobody would notice his nervousness. Shizuo wrote down a random number to make it seem as if he was working. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he never noticed how loud it was until this moment. His cheeks flushed as he read the text message under the desk.

'I don't want to wait til we get home..' Shizuo's eyes widened. There was no chance that he could pay attention to his work now.

'What do you mean?' he texted back. He knew very well what Izaya meant; maybe he just wanted to see it written down. He placed the phone down in his lap as the teacher walked past his desk. Shizuo's mind remained focused on one thing only.

'_Why does he do this to me?'_ he wondered to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment. Fiddling with his pencil he envisioned every article of clothing he adorned today. The red shirt he wore so well. The black pants that made his legs look longer than they were. He envisioned himself slowly pulling them down to reveal whatever he chose to wear underneath. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate against him. Sighing, he slid it open and read his newest message.

'I want my mouth on your cock.'

Shizuo flipped his phone closed loudly as he sucked in his breath. _'I hate him.' _He glanced up at the classroom clock. There were nine minutes left. Taking a short moment to calm himself, he texted back.

'Stairwell of the C building'

After a while, he could hear Izaya's phone snap closed. Shizuo knew he had to calm down; there was no way he could walk out of class in his current situation. He read the next math problem on his paper and began to solve it hoping the time would go by quicker. The teacher had taken a seat at the front desk meaning all students had to turn in their work. Students stood up quietly and began to turn in their work. He stayed focused on his unfinished work until a pair of familiar legs walked past his desk. He glanced up slightly to see Izaya walking calmly to the front desk. He was walking much too slowly. Shizuo eyes shifted around to the students in the class. He was sure they would notice if they were paying attention but by the time he looked back to Izaya, the bell rang dismissing class. His heart began to race as the thought of what he was about to do flashed through his mind. He watched as Izaya met his eyes and smiled deviously before walking through the door. He stood up slowly and walked towards the front desk. The teacher shot an annoyed glace at Shizuo knowing he wasn't paying attention during class. Even so, Shizuo calmly placed his work on the desk and walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. Immediately, he began to walk hurriedly towards the C building. There wasn't a chance that he could last the rest of the day without this. He smiled as he pulled out his phone again. Flipping through his texts, he stopped and reread the one he got during class. _'I want my mouth on your cock.' _It sent shivers through him as he turned the corner.

"Hey Shizuo! We're going out to lunch, want to come?" A friendly voice called from behind him. It was Kadota. He reluctantly stopped and looked back to see a group of his friends waiting for him.

"Uh, not today guys, sorry. I'll see you next hour!" he called as he began to walk forward again. Ignoring every student he passed, he pushed open the door that led to the C building. He looked at the clock that read 1:06. He never realized the walk from the B building to the C building took so long. Maybe it was just his imagination. The C building was supposed to be closed for lunch hour; Shizuo thanked God for that as he passed a row of empty lockers. He held his breath as he reached a door in between the lockers and a classroom. He turned the knob revealing a long flight of stairs. He quickly ascended watching each step as he went along. Looking up at what was waiting for him, he saw Izaya sitting cross legged at the top step smiling his devious smile that he left him with in the classroom.

"What took you so long?" he asked while undoing a button on his shirt.

Shizuo reached his level frowning at the tease, "I didn't want to seem too eager." Izaya's eyes were looking over the body before him.

"You always loved to tease me," Shizuo noted as he knelt beside him.

"You obviously don't seem to mind," Izaya responded with his eyes focused on Shizuo's lower half. He reached his hand out and lightly grazed over Shizuo's waist. His fingers stopped on the button of his pants and with a quick twist, it was undone. Shizuo's hands found Izaya's waist. He dipped his hands under his shirt and traveled up his sides, taking the shirt with it. He pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the side. Izaya slid up onto his knees, pressing himself against Shizuo as he slowly began to pull his pants down. Shizuo's black briefs sat snug right under his v-cut. His teeth caught the edge and began to drag them down as his hand trailed along with it. Izaya positioned himself in front of Shizuo looking up at him. Shizuo pulled his own shirt off quickly revealing his toned upper body. Izaya licked the tip of Shizuo's cock lightly.

He shivered, "Don't tease me!" He could hear Izaya snicker to himself as he did it again. He huffed at the sensation, it was torture. He thought he would be used to it by now, but it's not easy when he could feel Izaya's fingers lingering so near to the area begging to be touched. Suddenly, Izaya slipped his mouth over his cock stopping about half way. Shizuo closed his eyes tight as he began to move back and forth. Each time he took a little more of him in. Shizuo's cock was fully erect as Izaya wrapped a hand around the base. He moved it in sync with his mouth. Shizuo tilted his head back as a moan escaped him. His hand found the back of Izaya's head, tangling it in his dark hair. His movements sped up in response to Shizuo's reactions.

"Go -_ah-_ faster," Shizuo commanded as he slightly began to push his head forward. Izaya obeyed as he took nearly the entire cock into his mouth. Shizuo swore he could feel the back of his throat as he continued. Shizuo's hands frantically dropped to Izaya's hips. He found the button on the front of his pants and undid it, allowing them to fall down his legs and to the ground. He could now see the pair of red briefs that he's barely been concealing. Izaya let his mouth slip off of Shizuo as he lengthened up to him. He harshly nibbled on his neck as he slipped his pants off entirely. Quickly, Shizuo glanced around them. There was nobody in sight, there wouldn't be at this hour anyway. He pushed Izaya down to the floor returning his gesture by nibbling on his neck. By the sound of his moans he was sure it would leave a mark.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" He whispered to Izaya as he brushed his cock against his leg.

"Mmhmm-" He urgently mumbled. He took in a harsh breath as Shizuo bit his neck. He positioned himself against Izaya pausing for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Izaya gasped impatiently. Shizuo smirked asserting his control. Finally, he entered him quickly. Izaya couldn't hold back a yell of pleasure as he pushed inside. Quickly, Shizuo covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh," he pleaded as he began to move in and out. Izaya moaned against the hand, closing his eyes tight. Shizuo groaned trying to keep quiet as well. He knew it was no use as he sped up his actions. His free hand skillfully began to play with Izaya's hardened member matching his own movements. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist not wanting him to stop.

"You're incredible. _Ah_!" Izaya moaned pulling Shizuo against his body. Once again Shizuo bit his neck tracing his tongue down to his collar bone. Izaya tangled a hand in Shizuo's hair as he writhed in ecstasy. Shizuo could feel Izaya's heart pounding rapidly against his own as the movements became rougher and desperate.

"_Ah_!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo hit a sweet spot.

"There it is," Shizuo whispered deviously as he repeated the action. Izaya moaned louder as he neared his peak.

"Shizuo, don't you dare stop!" he whispered against his ear as his hips matched the movements.

Shizuo let his head fall, "_Oh fuck!_" he cursed to himself as he could feel himself being pushed close to the edge. Izaya wrapped his legs around him tighter pulling him in hard. Being quiet was no longer a priority as they both expressed their pleasure.

"I-Izaya, I'm going to.." Shizuo started; Izaya caught his lips cutting him off. His tongue quickly pushed through his lips in fiery passion. Shizuo thrust into Izaya roughly once more.

"_Ah god!_" Shizuo yelled throwing his head back as he felt himself spill over the edge. He braced himself against Izaya as he released, hands shaking.

After a moment, unable to catch his breath, Shizuo dropped to the ground beside Izaya, hand tightly wound in the other's. It was then that he realized Izaya's cum had covered his stomach.

"S-Sorry.." Izaya stuttered still feeling tiny waves of pleasure.

"Doesn't matter," Shizuo shrugged, "you ... you are something else." Izaya smirked and turned to face him. The bright blush across Shizuo's face spoke for itself. He leaned forward pressing his lips gently to Shizuo's and moved the hair out of his golden eyes.

"You make it really hard for me to hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>And on the seventh day, God created fanfiction...<strong>


End file.
